Talk:Graypool/Archive 1
This is an archive for a talk page. Queen Shouldn't it be cited that she was also a queen in the "Names" thingy? 'Cause in Forest of Secret's prologue it shows her as a queen...-- User:Warrior♥ 18:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Death I don't think she slipped off the twoleg bridge. She was climbing the steep hill to fourtrees, and when Tigerstar threatened her, she slipped and tumbled down the hill, then hit her head on a jutting rock--Nightfall101 07:07, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That's Right. She fell of the hill. 10:57, May 30, 2010 (UTC)The Smurf Warrior fallowtail her mother? okay so Fallowtail is a light brown she-cat and had 2 gray kits while Lilystem is crookedstar and Oakheart 2 brown toms, mother is it possible that fallowtail is actually oakheart and crookedstar's mother and Lilystem is actually Graypool and willowkit's mother? The Erins do't really pay attention to genetics. Besides, they have fathers too.--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 17:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Battles of the Clans In Battles of the clans it says she is took to Windclan with her father, Reedfeather. So as part of History can we put Past: Windclan? -Sagestorm70 15:05, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Battles of the Clans In Battles of the clans it says she is took to Windclan with her father, Reedfeather. So as part of History can we put Past: Windclan? -Sagestorm70 15:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) That's what I would think. I'll add it. I'll add it on Willowbreeze too.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 00:25, June 19, 2010 (UTC) On her Trivia, she is half-Clan, because of her father, that should be added. [[User:Willowpool16|'W'''illow]][[User talk:Willowpool16|poo'l']] 01:08, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any reason to put that in the Trivia, considering we have an entire page for Half-Clan cat information. --Gοlδεnρεlτ [[User talk:Goldenpaw|'FRΣΣ YΩUR HΣAT']] 01:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Death? Wait...didn't graypool die in The Darkest Hour? Because I could have sworn it was then...but I lost the book so I can't be certain for sure. TawnyHEAT WAVE!! 22:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Nope, it was in ''A Dangerous Path. :) 12:40, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Names Shouldn't it say Warrior-Graypool, under names? because at the end of her story in Battles of the Clans it says that her mother asked for that name, and Hailstar has a thing for her so he probaly did as she asked, and her queen and elder name is Graypool, so should i put it up(but i don't really know how so maybe someone else, or i could mess with it and figure it out)? Iceheart Will the thaw ever come? 22:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't think it should since she never actually appeared as a warrior, but I think we should wait to get some input from other users. 12:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) But the SkyClan cats got to have kittypets under their names and they never made an appearance as kittypets. Iceheart Will the thaw ever come? 20:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC)